Smile Empty Soul: All For You
by Sweet Roses
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny spend a night talking about how Harry is going to go off by himself. However, the morning reveals that Harry left on his own...6th book spoilers...R


_Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or all of its characters. I also do not own the song; all for you because it belongs to Sister Hazel…This contains mild spoilers from the 6th book mostly from the ending and so forth._

_So if you have not read the 6th book, I urge you to not read this fic because it will ruin your enjoyment of the book. However, once you have read the sixth book, come back and read the story! _

_Yours truly,_

_Sweet Roses_

All For You 

**Finally I figured out  
but it took a long, long time  
but now there's a turnabout  
Maybe 'cause I'm trying**

Even for the night, the sky seemed blue, and in no way fit the mood of anyone in the room. Harry was thinking about leaving, and Ron would not let him to do it by himself. Neither would Hermione and Ginny, but that was the problem. Harry didn't want to endanger Ginny or Hermione and therefore wasn't allowing them to come.

The four of them sat around a coffee table at the Burrow. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were off looking after Bill, who was recently bit by a Warewolf. The four of them were completely alone.

'Hermione, really, no one wants you…' Ron paused for a minute. 'No one wants either of you to die.'

'Ron, you can barely defend yourself!' Hermione raged and Ron looked at her with anger and compassion.

'That's not true.' He muttered, even though he knew it was partly true, anyone who couldn't pass Apparation must really be bad.

Hermione sighed. 'I didn't mean that. It's just, you're not leaving us behind.' Ginny nodded. Since Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Ron were on pretty good terms, and were closer then usual.

'It's for your own good' Harry spoke and Hermione slammed her mug down hard on the table, spilling the liquid inside.

'No it's not!' Hermione yelled. 'You need help. We all can help you. The more there is the harder it will be for Voldemort to do anything to you.'

'To me!' Harry said lightly. 'It's you three I'm worried about. He's already taken away my parents, I can't let him take away my friends too.' Harry appeared as if he was going to cry.

'Harry.' Hermione said in the same easy tone as he did. 'We can't just let you go on your own. I know what Voldemort (Ron and Ginny both twitched) did was awful but…you need to realize that this is now. There is something that we can do.'

'We know you don't want us to get hurt, but Harry, we don't want you to get hurt either.' Ginny said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione's watch started beeping, signifying that it was midnight; Ron let out a yawn and stood up.

'Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow. We're all tired and we're all getting anxious.' He said.

'I think you're right.' Hermione said, whose eyes showed that she was very tired.

They all went up stairs, Hermione in Ginny's room and Harry in the twins' room. However as the early morning approached a dark figure left the Burrow, undetected and without warning. The others would soon awake to an empty bed

It was half past seven when the first of the three awoke. First Hermione, then came Ginny shortly after. They had tea together and decided to wait to have breakfast until the boys wake up. The Weasley parents weren't home yet and they could only guess that they were still with their son.

By 9 both the girls were irritated and hungry and just decided to wake the boys. The two headed up the stairs with hunger and knocked on the first door that they came to. Harry. Ginny knocked as Hermione continued her journey to the top of the stairs where Ron's room existed.

She could still hear Ginny knocking at Harry's door. Hermione didn't bother knocking; she wanted to surprise him. As she entered his room she could hear the door downstairs opening. Hermione crept into the room and saw the sleeping figure of Ron. It was when she saw him, that he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him.

And she didn't have to. Ginny's screaming and her pounding footsteps up the stairs did the job well enough. Ron shot up in bed to see Hermione standing closely to his bed and Ginny barging in the room screaming incoherent babble.

'He's gone!' she cried. Hermione looked shocked and cautiously asked her 'who' as if she didn't already know who she was talking about.

'Harry! He's not in his room!' Ginny was in such a panic that she started to cry and go into hysterics. Ron jumped out of his bed, not believing that Ginny was reacting to Harry's disappearance so badly.

'C'mon Ginny' Hermione said gently, trying to lead her down the stairs. Ron pulled on a sweater and headed down after her.

It was hours later that Hermione and Ron finally got Ginny to calm down, who was now sleeping on the couch. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table alone, both sipping hot tea.

'I don't understand him' Ron said quietly, looking at Hermione wondering if she knew anything about Harry leaving.

'Isn't it obvious.' Hermione said and Ron held his breath. 'He doesn't want any of us getting hurt, so he went on his own. God knows when he left and God knows where he is. We have to wait for your parents to come home before we do anything rash.' Hermione finished with a deep sigh. 'I'm glad you didn't leave too, Ron' Hermione mumbled.

**There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, they lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away**

Ron looked up shocked to see tears swelling up in Hermione's eyes.

'I'm so sorry! I just can't imagine what I would do without-' she bit her lip and struggled to hold back tears. 'I'm so worried about him.' She let out as tears slid down her eyes.

'Hermione' he said silently and set his cup down. 'Hermione you have to be strong' Ron swallowed hard. He too had to be strong, for Hermione. He was still flashing images of life without Harry before his eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' She uttered. 'You need to go after him. I'll stay here and wait for your mum.' Ron stood and walked around the table and stood behind Hermione, lightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

'I can't leave you.' He stated matter-of-factly, causing Hermione to stop breathing momentarily. Hermione closed her eyes and instantly flashed back to Dumbledore's funeral and how Ron had comforted her then too.

She pulled away, startling Ron. 'What about the school, Ron? What are we supposed to do now?' he shook his head to Hermione's question. She stood up and walked away from the table.

'I never imagined it to be like this.' She said sadly, looking at the brilliant afternoon light. 'It's like the sky is mocking me. It should be dark and dull, but instead the sun shines strong and there is no sign of a dark cloud.' She pressed her head against the window.

'The weather isn't mocking you Hermione.' Said Ron as he walked up beside her and stared out the window too.

'I don't know about school either. If they're going to close it, keep it open, there are so many children that have school to start, and finish. I wonder what McGonagall is going to do; if the parents will allow their children to go.' Ron pressed his face on the window, close to Hermione.

'I don't think that the school is under much threat now that Harry is wondering around looking for Voldemort.' Hermione turned her head to face Ron. 'And I mean that in the best possible way.'

'If it is under any threat, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you.' Ron whispered to her and she smiled lightly, resting her forehead on his.

'I feel so lost. I don't want anything to happen to him, or you, or anyone. I wish everything were how it used to be. Even with us fighting. I wish Voldemort never existed and that Harry had his parents.' She let tears fall freely from her eyes and Ron brought her into his arms like he did weeks ago, gently stoking her hair.

She threw her arms around his and held on.

**It's hard to say what it is I see in you**

**Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, and I can't do  
enough to prove,  
It's all for you**

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even realizing what she was crying about this time. Was it because of Harry, or Ron, or both? She couldn't figure out what she was upset about, which made her cry even harder. 

'You don't need to look after me!' Hermione said and grabbed the front of Ron's sweater, holding on liked she'd never let go. 'Go after Harry. He needs you more.'

Ron gently shook his head. 'I'm not leaving you this time.' He seemed sadden too. 'I promised him, to protect you and Ginny.' There was a long pause between the two of them.

'I- I'm in love with you Hermione, and I promised to protect you, and I will.' Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was now she knew that it was planned for Harry's departure. Her eyes darkened with anger and she pushed Ron away.

She was trembling with fury, her mouth quivering with empty words. 'You let. Him leave?' she pushed passed clenched teeth. The sky outside continued to mock her, more then ever.

'There was nothing more anyone could say Hermione. His mind was made up.' Ron tired to calm her down. Hermione's breathing was rapid and she was filled with so many different emotions right now that she didn't even know what to do.

'You…' she shivered. Her anger slowly faded into sadness once more and she sank to her knees. 'I can't believe you…let…him…' she let tears flow freely once more. Everything was going wrong.

Ron bent down to face her. 'You have to understand this by his point of view. What good are we to him if-' Hermione's hand met the side of his face creating a sickening sound.

They stared at each other, not moving, not breathing. The hand mark was slowly becoming visible and that's when Hermione leaned against the wall and bawled into her lap. Ron gently crawled closet to her and placed a hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away.

'Don't you touch me.' she cried. Ron clenched his teeth together. Things weren't too bad between them, but now Hermione was blaming him for letting Harry leave.

He leaned into Hermione and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She struggled but then fell captive to his embrace. 'You would have let him go too. I can't explain it to you; I know I can't. Even if I did, you wouldn't understand.'

'Try me. I understand everything!' Hermione mumbled into his chest.

**I thought I'd seen it all  
'Cause it's been a long, long time  
But then we'll trip and fall  
Wondering if I'm blind**

'Hermione stop' Ron didn't know how to explain it. Harry had ordered him to stay here look after Hermione and Ginny. He didn't want them vulnerable in case he didn't survive. 'He's coming back.' He told her.

'When?' Hermione asked with a glimmer of hope.

'After he defeats… you-know-who' he answered her finally. 'He told me that he didn't want us there, said there was nothing we could do, Hermione. I didn't really want to let him go, but I did it for you. I don't want you getting hurt.'

'I don't understand though, what for me?' She pulled away from him, almost disgusted with herself, as if she had stood in the way of helping protecting Harry.

'If we both were gone, you'd come after us. That's why I stayed. Harry wanted to do this on his own. The prophesy said that while one lived the other could not die, or some rubbish like that, but he doesn't want us there in case…well...' He gave Hermione that face. The face that says everything he's feeling and with that one expression was able to tell her what he meant.

'I wish it didn't have to be like this.' She said almost too silent to hear.

'Me neither, but it is.' Ron said trying to hold back tears of his own.

'I did it for you Hermione.' Ron thought as she clutched his shoulders in a protective manner.

**Rain comes pouring down  
Falling from blue skies  
Words without a sound  
Coming from your eyes**

The two sat huddled on the floor in each other's arms. The weather was starting to turn dark and gloomy as a rain pattered against the window and the ground.

'Pathetic Fallacy' Hermione said and Ron gave a deep sigh of life, but not of understanding. 'The weather fits my mood' She said dully, catching on that he didn't know what she was talking about.

'The dark and gloomy atmosphere.' Hermione told him after a minute. Her eyes were getting really heavy and it felt like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

She let out a soft yawn and pulled herself into Ron's arms further. Ron was having inner conflicts with himself. Even though Harry had told him to stay here and look after Ginny and Hermione, he couldn't help but think if it were just Ginny, he would have went.

He looked down and noticed that Hermione was asleep in his arms, breathing lightly. He held her closer and firmer, not wanting to let her go and angry with himself that he caused her so much pain in such a short time.

Ron stared out the window and saw the falling rain and the dark gray sky.

'Hermione was right, the weather is no longer mocking us.' Thought Ron as he once more fixed his gaze upon the sleeping girl in his arms and then to the sleeping girl on the couch. He wondered whether he would tell Ginny what Harry told him. He figured it was best she didn't know.

Hermione, however, was a different story. Even though Harry told him not to tell anyone, he had to tell Hermione. She deserved to know. He had to, for her.

Fin

Please tell me what you thought of it. Please leave a review! Thank you

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
